Three main areas comprise this work: 1. The nature of liquid water is being investigated by statistical-mechanics. The existence and nature of the phase transitions (melting and boiling) which bound and define the liquid have received principal attention initially, since they place severe limits on the scope of models which might be correct. Now we are devoting primary attention to the liquid range itself, particularly that part of it (moderate temperature, pressure) which is biochemically significant. The "hydrophobic bond" in aqueous solutions is also under discussion. 2. The "transition state" theory of chemical kinetics is being reformulated. We have avoided the traditional, untenable, assumption of equilibrium between initial state and "transition" state. A suggestion from this work, concerning a possibly important general feature of enzyme action, is being explored. 3. Studies of the enormous dielectric constants of aqueous solutions are being extended to very low frequencies with a 4-terminal probe method, which circumvents problems of electrode polarization. Initial studies have dealt with polyornithine and DNA. The DNA results have been interpreted in terms of 2 modes (parellel and perpendicular to the long DNA molecular axis) of polarization of counter-ions.